


The Willing Sacrifice

by crystalrequiem



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Gen, Tarot, The Hanged Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalrequiem/pseuds/crystalrequiem
Summary: Prompt Fill for Piles of Nonsense's Halowe'en 2019 exchange! A tarot card for the Desolation.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Piles of Nonsense 2019





	The Willing Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Square_n_Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Square_n_Fair/gifts).

> Here you go, Square_n_Fair! I wanted to go way harder on symbolism but deadlines is deadlines. Still! Hope this is to your liking. :) 
> 
> I'll also have this up over on Twitter at @requiemjunkie. Come by and say hello!
> 
> You may want to right click "open image in new tab" for best viewing.

* * *


End file.
